Happy Birthday and Happy Mom's Day
by kisafuuma
Summary: Ulang tahun Akashi dirayakan bersamaan dengan hari Ibu yang perayaannya dipercepat tanggal 20 Desember. Bagaimana kisah seorang Akashi yang mau mencurahkan baktinya pada Ibunya?/based on my school event, on 20th December/ fict for Akashi's Birthday and Mom's Day/


**Minnacchi...maaf belum update Tipe Pacar Kisedai giliran Midorin. Soalnya pas tanggal 20 Desember author baru saja mengadakan event Hari Ibu yang dipercepat hari itu yang juga merupakan ulang tahun Akashi Seijuuro. Selamat ulang tahun yaa, jangan yandere terus, tambah ganteng, tambah diberkahi, dan tambah banyak fansnyaa! **

**Nah, kali ini saya bikin ulang tahunnya berbarengan dengan hari Ibunya. Asli antimainstream! Selamat membacaa**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have Fun!**

Diawali dari tiga hari sebelum hari itu...

"Bagaimana Akashicchi tentang hari ibu? Apakah kita juga akan membeli souvenir untuk diberikan pada guru?"tanya Kise

"Hmm, boleh saja. Memangnya mau souvenir apa?"balasnya

"Yang murah saja. Seperti kipas tangan atau tempat tisu atau yang lain deh"sahut Midorima

"Bagaimana kalau mug? Kebetulan pamanku ada usaha sablon. Lagipula juga tak terlalu mahal kok"usul Kuroko

"Aku setuju dengan Kuroko dengan souvenirnya. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"tanya Akashi

"Aku setuju saja ssu. Memang harganya berapa?"sahut Kise

"Kalau yang kecil hanya 150 yen, sedang 200 yen, kalau besar 400 yen,"jelas Kuroko

"Yang 200 yen saja ssu! Lebih murah dan pas dengan uang saku kita,"ujar Kise

"Oke, souvenirnya mug ya. Midorima, tolong dicatat. Kuroko, untuk desainnya kamu saja yang mengatur,"ucap Akashi

"Baik,"

"Atsushi, rumahmu itu toko kue kan?"tanya Akashi

"Hmm, iya..."

"Kamu buatkan kue untuk hari ibu nanti. Jangan terlalu besar juga jangan terlalu kecil. Bikin saja kue bolu coklat dengan krim diatasnya. Oya, jangam lupa kasih tulisan 'Happy Mom's Day' ya"ujar Akashi

"Hmm oke. Harganya cuma 1500 yen kok. Soalnya kita sedang ada diskon untuk hari Ibu,"sahut Atsushi

"nah, souvenirnya fix ya. Tinggal susunan acaranya. Kita minta kerjasama dengan SMP Teikou putri yang disebelah. Aku akan meminta Akira untuk membantu kita sekaligus mengundang guru-guru perempuan dari sana,"jelas Akashi

Nah, itu baru singkat cerita tentang perancanaan mereka tentang Mom's Day. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Akashi mengenai hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?

-skip time-

**Akashi' POV**

Hhh, hari Ibu ya? Tak kukira bertepatan dengan ulang tahunku. Sedangkan Ibuku masih sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Bagaimana ini? Kira-kira apa yang akan kuberikan pada ibuku?

Aku menoleh keluar jendela ruang OSISku. Langit begitu biru. Namun, anehnya yang terpantul dalam pikiranku bukanl ah langit biru ini, tapi wajah Ibuku. Entah kenapa setiap aku memikirkannya hatiku terasa perih dan dadaku sesak. Apakah karena selama ini aku masih belum bisa memberikan sesuatu pada Ibuku?

Kuingat lagi bagaimana wajah Ibuku dulu. Coba kubayangkan ketika Ibuku mengandungku. Sembilan bulan lamanya, menderita karena perutnya yang buncit berisikan diriku didalamnya dan selalu membawaku kemanapun ia pergi. Tak pernah sedetik pun ia tak memperhatikanku. Sambil ia duduk mendengarkan musik klasik pembawa tidur, juga sebagai pengaruh pada jiwaku. Bahkan terkadang, ia harus menahan rasa mualnya saat makan. Seakan aku tak mau menerima makanan yang ia alirkan padaku, aku membuangnya lewat tali pusarku dan membuat ibuku muntah.

Kemudian, saat detik-detik kelahiranku. Ibuku merintih kesakitan, menahan perutnya sambil berjalan ke ruang persalinan. Aku berusaha keluar darinya dan membelah jalan keluarnya hingga ibuku berteriak mengaduh kesakitan. Darah mengalir begitu deras. Aku semakin lama semakin keluar untuk segera menatap dunia. Segala teriakan, tangisan, darah, serta air mata ibuku keluarkan seakan hidupnya sudah di ujung tenggorokannya. Terus menerus, sampai akhirnya aku lahir. Semua senang menyambut kelahiranku dan seharusnya ketika aku lahir aku tertawa. Tapi, kenapa aku menangis?

Tangisanku pada saat keluar dari tubuhnya seakan berkata 'aku tak pantas hidup didunia. Aku takut jika aku manjadi anak yang durhaka dan berbuat maksiat karena dunia sudah ternoda'. Tapi, ibuku menyangkal semuanya. Ia dengan sabar merawatku, memandikanku, memberiku makan, memelukku, dan sebagainya. Ia juga mendidikku menjadi anak yang baik dan bernorma, menjadikanku anak yang disayangi olehnya.

Tapi apa? Aku hanya bisa bersikap dingin kepadanya, menyakiti hatinya, hingga suatu hari aku pernah bertengkar padanya dan membuatnya menangis. Namun, aku tahu ibuku masih mencintaiku dan menyayangiku. Tapi kenapa aku menolaknya?

Air mataku pun menetes, isak tangisku tertahan, dan berusaha agar tidak terdengar yang lainnya. Tapi, sepertinya percuma...

"Akashi-kun, kenapa menangis?"tanya Tetsuya. Sontak semua menoleh padaku dan terdiam seketika.

"Akashicchi kenapa menangis ssu?"tanya Ryota khawatir

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melamun memikirkan Ibuku,"ucapku lirih sambil menyeka air mataku. Kuroko mendekatiku dan merangkul pundakku sambil menenangkanku.

"Tenanglah, Akashi-kun. Kalau kamu ada masalah kami bisa bantu kok,"ujar Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Ceritakan saja, tapi bukan berarti aku simpati, nanodayo. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kamu menangis karena kamu jarang menangis, nanodayo"ucap Midorima sambil memperbaiki posisis kacamatanya. Dasar tsundere.

"Aku hanya bingung apa yang ingin kuberikan pada ibuku. Padahal kupikir selama ini aku hanya bisa menyakitinya secara halus. Bagaimana aku bisa mengahadapi ibuku kalau seperti itu.."ujarku dengan nada bergetar masih menahan tangisku. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengelus pundakku untuk menenangkanku.

Semua berfikir dan membuat suasana hening kembali. Suasana kembali pecah ketika Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Akashi-kun, setelah hari Ibu nanti kamu balik ke rumahmu di Kyoto kan?"tanyanya

"Iya," jawabku

"Kenapa kamu tidak membawa souvenir atau bunga sebagai hadiah untuk Ibumu? Mungkin Ibumu akan senang jika menerimanya langsung darimu. Apalagi kamu juga bisa minta maaf pada Ibumu saat itu juga,"ujarnya

"Aah! Itu bisa ssu! Kenapa tidak kamu coba saja? Kamu bisa memberikan hadiah pada Ibumu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu atas pengorbanannya selama ini,"ucap Kise antusias

"Tapi, saat ini ia masih di Tokyo. Sampai hari Ibu nanti ia masih di Tokyo,"ucapku

"Kenapa tidak kamu telpon saja Ibumu ke sini? Bilang saja kamu ingin mengundangnya dalam acara hari Ibu disekolah. Jadi bisa bareng dengan yang lain. Lagipula kita juga akan mengundang ibu kita untuk hadir di acara tersebut,"usul Midorima

"Aku setuju dengannya. Kau telpon saja Ibumu kesini. Aku yakin sesibuk apapun Ibumu, ia akan menepati janjinya hanya untuk bertemu anaknya,"tambah Aomine

Aku terdiam merenungi usulan teman-temanku ini. Mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalau aku menelpon dan mengajak Ibuku kesini.

"Baiklah akan kucoba,"ucapku sambil mengangguk setuju.

Kini aku cukup lega dengan usulan teman-temanku. Yah, meski tiap hari kusiksa pun juga mereka tetap solid dengan sesamanya. Kuharap aku bisa melakukannya.

.

.

-skip time-

**Normal POV**

Setelah Akashi cukup tenang, para anggota pelangi itu pun pulang. Kali ini mereka tidak latihan karena harus fokus dengan event hari Ibu yang mereka jalankan. Sayangnya, Akashi langsung pulang tanpa pamit dengan mereka semua. Disinilah mereka merenungkan sikap kapten mereka hari ini.

Janggal dan jarang, bahkan langka melihat Akashi menjadi emosional seperti itu. Bahkan semarah apapun Akashi, ia akan terus mengendalikan emosinya, namun dengan pelampiasan menambahkan porsi latihan mereka hingga berkali lipat. Namun, untuk kali ini mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi berkomentar tentang bagaimana rapuhnya Akashi bila sudah mengenai masalah ini, masalah Ibunya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Akashicchi sesedih itu-ssu.."gumam Kise memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu. Mungkin ini juga pertama kalinya aku bersimpati padanya,"ucap Aomine membenarkan

"Aku juga baru kali ini melihat dia begitu emosional, nanodayo"timpal Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

"Akachin seperti itu membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan,"ucap Murasakibara yang sekarang sudah tak melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, yakni makan maiubo.

Bahkan, Murasakibara pun juga baru kali ini kehilangan nafsu makannya yang tentunya menambah kemuraman anggota generasi keajaiban tersebut.

"Tapi, bagaimana pun juga seyandere maupun seemosionalnya dia kita juga teman kita dan harus mendukungnya. Aku yakin tidak selamanya dia tidak punya emosi dalam dirinya, ada kalanya juga harus menangis seperti itu. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut keluarganya sendiri,"ucap Kuroko. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Kita pun juga jangan mau kalah ssu. Kita juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dalam menyampaikan rasa terima kasih kita pada Ibu kita. Jangan sampai kita makin menyakiti hati Ibu kita ssu!"ujar Kise semangat

Kuroko tersenyum diikuti Midorima, Aomine, dan Atsushi.

"Yosh! Ayo semangat ssu! Kita ramaikan acara hari Ibu kita tiga hari kedepan!"ucap Kise semangat mengkoor teman-temannya dengan kompak.

-skip time-

**Akashi POV**

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung disambut oleh para pelayanku. Dengan hormat mereka membungkukkan badan mereka dan menyalamiku. Aku membalas dengan sedikit membungkukkan badanku juga. Lalu, aku memberikan tasku pada salah satu pelayanku dan seorang lagi membantuku melepas jas sekolahku. Kutarik dasiku dan melepasnya dan memberikannya pada pelayan yang tadi membantuku melepas jasku.

Aku membuka dua kancing teratas kemejaku sambil melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang umurnya hampir menginjak lima puluh lima tahun itu sedang membaca koran sambil menyesap kopinya. Dia Ayahku, Akashi Seiji. Pria berambut senada denganku juga wajahnya mirip denganku, hanya saja kerutan diwajahnya akibat bertambahnya umur membuatnya tak terlihat muda lagi. Meski begitu, ia masih terlihat tampan dengan postur wajah tegasnya.

"Aku pulang, Ayah"ucapku

"Oh, Seijuurou. Selamat datang. Bagaimana sekolahmu nak?"tanyanya perhatian padaku

"Baik saja, yah. Oya, Ibu mana?"sahutku sambil duduk di sofa tunggal seberang Ayahku

"Ibumu masih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya sampai tiga hari ke depan. Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu nak? Tak biasanya kamu menanyakan perihal Ibumu,"ucap Ayahku sekaligus melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku tersentak.

"A-aku...hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaannya saja. Aku ingin merayakan hari Ibu sekaligus permintaan maaf padanya,"jawabku singkat namun dengan nada gugup

Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana dengan diamnya Ayahku setelah mendengar jawabanku. Aku menelan ludahku menunggu jawaban Ayahku selanjutnya. Cukup tegang selama aku dan Ayahku terdiam. Jujur saja, diantara semua orang yang kuhadapi hanya pada Ayahku saja aku bisa takut padanya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengusan nafas Ayahku. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menyesap minumannya. Barulah setelahnya ia angkat bicara.

"Kalau kamu memang mau bertemu Ibumu, kamu bisa menelponnya. Dia selalu dekat dengan ponselnya. Ia akan selalu mengangkat ponselnya meski untuk urusan tidak penting seperti yang kau ungkapkan tadi. Kupikir dia akan lebih senang bila yang menelpon itu kamu,"ujar Ayahku

Mataku membulat terbelalak. Aku nyaris tak percaya apa yang pria ini katakan padaku. Tapi setelahnya aku mengulas senyum kecil di bibirku lalu bangkit dari sofaku.

"Terima kasih, yah"ucapku.

"Hmm..."sahutnya sambil menyesap kopinya kembali

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Kututup pintu kamarku, lalu mengambil ponselku dari saku celanaku. Kucari sebuah nomor kontak di menu kontak ponselku. Ini dia nomor Ibuku.

Dengan jantung berdebar kencang, aku menekan tombol telepon hijau di ponselku dan menunggu jawaban panggilan di seberang sana.

Piip..

Piip...

Piip...

Piip...

Tlek! Jawaban telepon terangkat.

-dilain tempat-

Surara dering ponsel membangunkan lamunan seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam panjang bermata emas. Ia raih ponselnya dan melihat siapa penelpon yang dengan sengaja mengganggu pekerjaannya hari ini. Biasanya yang menelponnya adalah bawahannya yang selalu lambat kerja dan selalu membuatnya kesal. Namun, kali ini ia tak merasakan perasaan kesal yang sama.

Kali ini bukan bawahan maupun atasannya yang menelpon. Melainkan buah hatinya sendiri. Terpampang jelas sebuah wajah pemuda tampan bersurai merah dengan mata heterokromatik sedang tersenyum yang menjadi gambar penelponnya itu. Dan dibawahnya tertulis nama buah hatinya. Akashi Seijuurou, my child.

Jantung sang Ibu sempat tersentak melihat nama penelpon yang ternyata anaknya sendiri. Beliau dengan cepat menekan tombol telepon warna hijau di ponselnya dan menunggu grafis timer di ponselnya.

Dan dimulailah percakapan mereka...

"Halo?"

"Halo, bu. A-apa aku mengganggu?"tanya Akashi sedikit gugup

"Ah, tidak juga, nak. Ibu sedang sendiri di ruang kerja. Kenapa nak? Tidak biasanya kamu menelpon Ibu,"jawabnya tenang

"Ah, umm...anu, sekolahku akan mengadakan acara hari Ibu yang dipercepat tanggal 20 Desember ini. Dan anggota OSIS ingin merayakan bersama Ibu dari para anggota dan guru-guru perempuan disekolah. Kupikir aku ingin mengajak Ibu juga kalau Ibu tidak sibuk. Umm..Ibu bisa hadir?"jelas Akashi sedikit gugup dan jantung berdebar kencang.

Sang Ibu terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang buah hati. Lalu, ia melihat kalender mejanya yang sudah ditandai dengan sebuah catatan khusus. Ia menyipitkan matanya, sedang mempertimbangkan catatannya ini.

"Umm...Ibu?"tanya Akashi diseberang sana. Penasaran dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba.

Sang Ibu kembali beralih ke pembicaraannya, "Jam berapa acaranya dimulai, nak?"tanyanya

"Eh? Umm...jam 9 sampai jam 10..."jawab Akashi

"Baiklah, Ibu usahakan datang ke sekolahmu. Karena Ibu juga usahakan agar bisa keluar kantor secepat mungkin,"sahut sang Ibu

Mata Akashi membulat lagi. Tak percaya dengan yang Ibunya katakan. Dadanya sesak, bukan karena sesak nafas, namun rasa bahagia yang tak bisa ia bendung. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat untuk sesaat. Ia pun mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Dan mengatur nada bicaranya agar tetap tenang.

Akashi berdehem sebentar, lalu kembali berkata "Oh, oke. Kalau begitu aku tunggu nanti tanggal 20 nanti, bu"

"Hmm..."sahut sang Ibu dengan wajah sedikit merona

"Uhmm...kalau begitu sudah dulu ya,"ucap Akashi sebelum menutup ponselnya

"Ya, belajar yang baik ya, nak. Jangan main gunting terus, nanti kubikinkan salon saja nanti kalau kamu sering main gunting,"gurau Ibunya

"Hahaha, Ibu bisa saja..."sahut Akashi dengan wajah merona sambil sedikit tertawa

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum mendengar tawa anaknya. Lalu, pintu ruangan diketuk oleh seseorang di luar sana.

"Oh, sudah waktunya. Sudah ya, nak"ucap Ibunya

"Ibu..."

"Ya?

"A-aku cinta Ibu,"ucap Akashi yang seketika membuat sang Ibu tersentak.

"Sudah ya, bu..."tambah Akashi sebelum menutup ponselnya cepat

"Ah, Sei-"

Tuut...Tuut...Tuut...

Suara panggilan terputus bersamaan dengan putusnya perkataan sang Ibu yang ingin memanggil anaknya. Terlambat. Tapi sudahlah ia sudah cukup senang mendengar suara anaknya itu. Terutama ucapan cinta terakhir dari sang buah hati yang paling ia cintai.

"Umm..maaf, nyonya Akashi. Apa saya mengganggu?"tanya pegawainya sopan

"Ah, tidak juga. Baru saja selesai kok,"jawabnya sambil mengantongi ponselnya dengan senyum yang masih terulas jelas di bibirnya yang merah merekah.

"Uhmm...sepertinya Anda sedang senang hari ini. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu Anda nampak kesal sekali,"ujar si pegawai

"Itu kan gara-gara kamu,"balas sang Ibu sinis dan langsung membuat bulu kuduk si pegawai berdiri.

"Oya, rapat pada tanggal 20 diundur,"ucap sang Ibu.

"Ke-kenapa?"tanya si pegawai

"Aku sedang ada urusan penting, apa masih ada yang ditanyakan?"ucap sang Ibu singkat dengan nada sinisnya -tentunya menurun pada anaknya yang maniak gunting itu

"Ti-tidak, Nyonya,"jawab si pegawai makin takut

Sang Ibu menyeringai, lalu menatap sebuah frame foto yang terletak di pojok mejanya. Sebuah foto dirinya sedang menggendong seorang anak berumur lima tahun bersurai merah yang sedang tersenyum tawa dengan suaminya disampin dirinya.

Ia hanya mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya, lalu kembali pada urusannya.

-kembali ke Akashi-

"Haah..."aku menghela nafas lega.

Yang tadi benar-benar menegangkan. Apalagi kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan tadi. Mengingatnya membuat wajahku merona merah dan saking malunya aku rona merah wajahku merambat sampai telingaku.

Uuh...memalukan sekali, pikirku sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

**Bagaimana? Cukup mengharukan untuk dibaca? Kuharap iya #digunting**

**Akashi: ini pertama kalinya aku diceritakan seperti ini..**

**Kuroko: kau OOC sekali, Akashi-kun..**

**Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara: BENAR SEKALI**

**Akashi: Fuuma...**

**Kisa: jangan ngambek, yang mau ultah kok ngambeeek? Hehehe...**

**Akashi: (keluarin gunting)...**

**Kisa: (keluarin cutter) hi hi hi hi hi...(yandere mode on)**

**All (minus Akashi dan Kisa): Kisa yanderenya melebihi Akashi rupanya, sereeeem!**

**Kuroko:Lupakan kedua yandere diatas. Mind to RnR?**


End file.
